


Hailo’s vauge oneshots

by Hailo



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Other, This took me a while, Unnamed thingy, ecks dee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailo/pseuds/Hailo
Summary: Hi I sometimes write things like fears and random things and yeahI guess that’s why this exists





	Hailo’s vauge oneshots

L. For the way that the flexible curve of that lowercase, less profound version. For the way that version of that four letter word can mean so many things and soon that many turns to one, and the flexible curve turns to a straight, rigid 90 degree angle. Much like the flat edges of a knife. Much like straight path you must take to clicking a button, straight down, diagonal, but never swerving. Always direct.

O. For the haunting melody that the action of gaining offers, and soon it’s really just clicking and pressing and laughing at victories. The haunting melody that confuses warm and cold and right and left and correct and wrong. The song that plays, screaming along on the wind. 

V. For the fact that once one fails, they can only come back stronger than last time, and last time only becomes a guilty memory, and soon even that gets forgotten. Something forgotten can never be forgiven, and therefore the bearer of such a choice will never know why there’s excess weight on their shoulders.

E. For stepping stones. The steps to getting up and over to one’s destination, and even if those steps are vertical, making it up to the top. Even if they fall down, they’ll make it back up easier and easier until a mountain becomes a simple foothill for jogging. Once they wring their way to the top, the top isn’t even enough so they try the opposite effect, going down the mountain slowly, slowly… Soon that becomes boring, and boring becomes the definition of redemption for certain things in others eyes. 

L.O.V.E. For the moment once they’re going, going, going-! Gone. That gone is all that’s left, and empty is now full of emotional color. Soon that song, brought as if on the quivering wings of a cardinal in a harsh winter fades… leaving nothing but the dust it was accompanied by.

“LOVE! I’m doing this for LOVE!  
And LOVE will help me through.. Yes  
With LOVE on my side I can’t lose!  
The barrier can’t refuse, a LOVE so pure and true.

Won’t monsters feel LOVE too?”


End file.
